Hope and Roses
by TallulahBelle
Summary: AU/AH- Emmett prepares for what could be the biggest day of his life: Rose's eighteenth birthday. Written for the 30 Days of Em. An Elemental side-shot.


Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.

Title: **Hope and Roses (An Elemental side-shot)**

A/N: Thank you to **Spanglemaker9** for pre-reading!

Also, many thanks to **Cher** for going above and beyond for beta'ing this one-shot and teaching me a new trick.

My thanks to the readers and Emmett lovers from Elemental.

-O-O-O-O-O-

**EmPOV**

"_Shirt and trousers pressed…check."_

"_Matching dark grey tie…check."_

"_Polished black shoes…check."_

"_Black dress belt…check."_

"_Clammy hands and a knot in my stomach…check and check."_

"Emmett! You're going to be very late!" Mom loudly called up the stairs, sounding concerned and annoyed all at once.

"I'll be ready in a few!" I yelled back, as I laid my silk tie against a matching dress shirt on my bed. I stepped back to see if I was missing anything and realized that I had forgotten my lucky cufflinks. Frantically, I raced back to the tall, dark wood dresser on the other side of my bedroom and practically ripped out the top drawer in my haste to find what I considered to be my talisman for all situations that made me feel any form of uncertainty.

Usually I never felt like I needed them, but today was different. Today was-

"Emmett, stop fidgeting! You needed to be out the door five minutes ago," Mom said with a series of rapid taps against the other side of my closed bedroom door.

"I just need to get dressed-"

"You said _that_ five minutes ago," she cut me off, complete frustration evident in her voice.

I didn't respond, as she was right. I hurried into my best dress clothes as dictated by the invitation I received from the Hale family three weeks ago for Rosalie's eighteenth birthday party.

It wasn't like it was a surprise request. Our eighteenth birthdays were a day that we grew up expecting to celebrate in a big, big way. Like marching bands and lavish parties with half-naked girls popping out of cakes sort of celebration…

…well, not really. Just kidding about the marching band.

Actually, it meant that we had officially reached adulthood in the eyes of the Coven. We were expected to participate in adult rituals and business. We would have to discuss with the leaders of the Coven, currently Carlisle and Esme Cullen, about our place within it. Usually it was to talk about further schooling so that we could eventually work in the tiny town of Forks, Washington to continue on the legacy of our ancestors and protect the promise made by them.

Not to mention, and probably just_ as_ important, we also became of age to imprint.

I had turned eighteen during the winter and had known a moment of excitement wondering if I would imprint soon after, but it didn't come. The closest to me in age was Garrett Mallory, as he was born a month after me, except we were both into girls so an imprint between the two of us was not going to happen.

But you never know whom you'll end up with as a mate. Same-sex imprinting had happened before. It wasn't out of the question; it had occurred a few times within the Coven.

"Sweetheart? Do you need some help?" Mom asked, calmer this time, still stationed on the other side of my door.

"I'm fine, just getting my pants on," I told her, slipping my right leg into the funnel of lightweight fabric and then the other. It took me another minute to situate myself and tuck in my shirt. I grabbed my belt and walked to my door to let her in, knowing that she wouldn't leave me alone until she saw me.

She looked a little stunned for a second before her face morphed into one of fondness. I knew exactly what she was thinking: I wasn't a little boy anymore.

"Need help with your tie?" she asked quietly, looking close to tears but with pride in her eyes.

"Sure," I said, humoring her, letting her in my room. I knew she wanted to be useful as she felt her days were numbered as the woman who had the right to take care of me. It was something she lamented about for the past year, before, during, and after I became an adult. The invite from the Hales for Rose's birthday party set off the latest round of her crying jags. Although no mating was a done deal, she was certain this was it for me. That Rose was meant to be mine. I kept pushing that bit of info away, not wanting to jinx any possible chance I had with her. This was something I couldn't talk about with anyone, not even Mom.

She picked up the piece of narrow silk from my bed and I ducked my head down to let her get it around my neck. After a minute or two of tying and straightening, she placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled up at me.

"Where are your cufflinks?" she asked, with watery eyes.

"Right here," I whispered, reaching out for the small black velvet box that lay on the bed, stark against the light green of the comforter beneath it.

I knew that it was obvious to where they were, as it was the only piece of jewelry that I was careful of and kept in a box, but I knew that Mom had something else to say, and this was her way of trying to find the words to speak, but she wasn't ready to. So, I let her have her quiet time until she was able to say them.

After she helped me with the last details of my appearance she let out a small sigh and looked up at me, giving me a grin, showing off the dimples I inherited from her.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah…I think I am," I said, feeling another tug on my stomach, hoping to the gods I wouldn't puke.

"Emmett, I don't know what will happen today- maybe nothing, maybe _everything_. I know you will make the right choices for yourself and…" she started, so certain in tone, but chickened out in the end.

Again, it was that part of her wanted to keep me as her baby boy, sitting at her feet in the greenhouse as she hummed to the flowers, showing me her love for Earth, and teaching me my first lesson with my powers on a basil plant. She wanted those memories to stay important to us as mother and son. She was scared that when I did imprint I would think less of them as I built new ones with my mate.

"Mom," I said, looking down at the crown of her head, sprinkled with strands of graying hair, making patterns between still-full locks of brunette. She kept her head down and gave an ashamed sort of sniffle. "Momma," I whispered lovingly, using the title that came readily as a child, reaching for her hand to take it in mine.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm feeling a little nostalgic today," she said, finally looking up at me. A tear ran down her face, disturbing the powder make-up she wore, revealing a few freckles hidden underneath.

"I love you," I told her simply.

Her smile was instant and brilliant.

"Where did the time go?" she asked, grin and dimples deepening on her lovely face.

"I don't know," I told her honestly.

As if remembering the purpose of why she had hunted me down in the first place, she shook her head and placed her hands on my cheeks. "You're late for Rose's party. I have her gift ready by the back door."

"Thank you," I said, the uncertainty returning.

"Have fun, and tell me all about it when you get home," she said, speaking words that I knew weren't the complete truth.

"I will," I replied automatically, giving her a peck on the forehead and moving to slip on my shoes and buckle my belt.

When I was done, I walked toward the now-open door and stopped to turn back to look at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture of the two of us on my first birthday, me covered in cake with a deer-in-the-headlights expression and her leaning her unlined, youthful face near mine with a big smile, pointing towards the camera.

I walked back and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her delicate and still small waist.

"It feels just like yesterday when this happened," she said, tears entwined with love in her voice. "I put a piece of cake in front of you, and you grabbed it with your little hands, shoving as much of it in your mouth as you could, making little piggy noises."

She leaned her body into mine, letting me cuddle her, like she used to cuddle me when I was smaller…much, much smaller.

"A second after this picture was taken, you threw it up all over yourself," she said and then laughed.

I laughed with her, loving the intimate but strangely happy picture she painted. She remained silent after our laugh but then started humming the tune she would sing to comfort me when I was little and scared of the dark or came home with a new bruise. Without fail, I found myself relaxing into the melody, feeling like a little boy again.

Sighing loudly, she leaned away and turned to face me. "I didn't mean to get all weepy on you. Go to the party. You're _beyond_ late," she said, her smile and self-certainty returning.

"Love you, Momma," I said, rising from the bed and smoothing the front of my shirt.

She stood as well, and we walked downstairs to the back door where a potted plant with three glorious blooms, the colors of fire, waited for me. All of a sudden with a glance at that harmless-looking flora, the room felt hot, and my palms were wet with sweat.

"Emmett, she's going to love it. It's beautiful," Mom encouraged me, stopping next to the terracotta pot.

"I hope so," I croaked out my reply and tugged at my now too-tight shirt collar.

"Stop fidgeting. It's a wonderful gift and I assure you no one else would have gone to the lengths that you did to give her this present," she said, slapping my hand away from my throat and straightening my tie.

She was right, _again_, and I felt a lot better knowing that I had created something special just for Rose, something that I felt she would see the special meaning behind.

A little over four years ago, before I had turned fourteen, I had crossbred a rose from the McCarty greenhouse with one from the Swan greenhouse as part of my Earth studies. I had created a hybrid that had a resistance to pests like a landscape rose, while retaining the sweetness and bloom of the tea variety. It was my first successful attempt at growing one of these prickly beauties, as Mom had only let me work on more mundane plants like herbs. It was a test that I passed with flying colors, and it meant that I would be able to work on some of the tougher plants next, hopefully the hybrid coconut and pineapple tree I had been planning. I would call it the McCartolada tree. Everything you would need to make the ultimate virgin piña colada in one plant. All I needed was the blessing of the Leaders…or Esme in this case. I would be the envy of all the others, earning my place with the adults before the other Witches in my generation.

Filled with pride over my achievement, I brought one of those perfect blooms in a vase to my Young Witches meeting at the Cullen house to show our lesson progress to Esme. She had a special interest in me, as I was an Earth Witch like her. She shared information for certain spell techniques with me more than she did with Angela and Mike, who were also attuned to Earth. I _so_ wanted to impress her with my skills and get the go-ahead to make my tree.

Upon arriving, I found some of the others had gotten there before me and were in the middle of showing their own successes to Esme. I barely gave any of them my attention, unable to wait to show my flower. When it came to be my turn, I handed Esme the vase with the pale pink bloom and waited for her to be in awe of my outstanding work and announce that I had created the best results out of the whole group.

"A present for me? Thank you, Emmett. I love roses," Esme smiled at me pleasantly, and I thought this was it: she would say it was the best flower ever and give me the answers I needed to go forward and make the McCartolada.

"I made it so that it would smell good but act like an outdoor rose," I told her, chest puffed out in self-satisfaction.

I went on to explain to her all the work I had put into it while she listened to me.

"Good work. I'll talk to your mom about the next step for your lessons," was her response, and then she turned to the next person.

I felt all the happiness run out of me as I had hoped that I would get a bigger reaction. Instead it was just "good work."

Mike was the next to show his results, but I didn't feel like listening. In fact I tuned out until show and tell was over and a ten-minute break was announced for snack time before we continued. I hung back as the others walked towards the kitchen, laughing over something one of them said, but I didn't feel like joining.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

Looking over to my right, I noticed that she was standing right next to me.

I was struck by the subtle changes I had been seeing in her for the past year. She was starting to physically change, like the rest of us. I shot up in height and noticed my voice altering, while Rose started to gain curves in areas of her body that made me want to reach out and touch her differently than just giving her a playful noogie or a mock fight, which Mom said that I wasn't allowed to do anymore since I was bigger and could hurt her.

"Emmett," she repeated, staring up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Nothing, Rose," I said, feeling my cheeks getting warm from my thoughts about her.

"Come on, Emmett. You're pouting!" Rose pushed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am _not_," I whined.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"No-"

"Stop being such an idiot!" Rose cut into our usual means of talking with one well-placed punch to my upper arm. "You're such a baby sometimes!"

"Am not!" was my clever comeback, mad at her for calling me a baby, but I deflated shortly afterwards as it was a "babyish" thing to say.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest with an "I told you so" expression.

Not happy at being out-witted, I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her the stink eye.

We stared at each other like gunmen in a gunfight, each of us eyeing the other, looking for weaknesses or to see who would back down first. We both refused to budge from our spot with fingers anxiously twitching, ready to reach for our loaded guns.

Rose's eyes narrowed, scaring me slightly; they felt like they could pierce my skin and see inside my head. The room felt warmer, and I could feel the stickiness of my sweat sucking my shirt to my body, but I still wouldn't give into Rose.

She narrowed her eyes further until they were slits of pure silver. I knew the next step for her was to physically torture me…which she knew how to do perfectly. She would go straight for the back of my knee and pinch me there, causing me to fall in pain and scream like a little girl, embarrassing me in front of everyone.

"Esme only said I did good work!" I blurted, scared of the imaginary Rose.

Rose looked stunned by my admission. I was waiting for her to burst into laughter at my declaration, so I ducked my head to lessen the oncoming jokes she would throw at me.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked me seriously, no hint of teasing in her voice.

I peeked up at her to see that she wasn't even close to laughter but was truly curious about what I said. Knowing that I had an audience, I explained to Rose all the work I had put into the flower and why it was special. She asked questions in all the right areas, taking a closer look at the single flower I brought. As she didn't seemed bored, I launched into my future dreams for developing hybrid plants that could grow more than one fruit or vegetable, starting with my piña colada tree.

At that, she did laugh, but not at me. She seemed just as curious as I was in growing such a plant.

A silence fell between us. I felt that strange feeling in the pit of my belly, similar to the sensation of being on a roller coaster. I glanced down at Rose to find her watching me, reflecting back the same emotions as if we were both seated on that rollercoaster, taking on dip after swell.

"I think it's beautiful, Emmett," Rose whispered, bringing the rose to her nose to smell it.

I could feel my chest swell with pride over her words. They were honest and made me feel ten feet tall. Whatever upset I had earlier had been replaced with happiness over Rose's praise.

"Keep it," I told her as she started to hand it back to me. Her pink lips turned up in a smile, and I felt the stirrings of that need to touch her gently.

"Thank you, Emmett," she said and walked towards the kitchen to join the others.

I think a part of me was lost to Rose that day with her kind gesture and pretty smile. In the years that followed, my feelings for her had developed as our friendship grew. There were moments when I thought that she might like me as more than just her friend, but the worry of not being each other's mates kept me from ever expressing my feelings to her. I never wanted her to feel that I couldn't be a good friend if that was all that we were ever meant to be to each other. I wanted her in my life in any shape or form that I could have her.

Extremely masochistic, but necessary.

I knew that I wasn't the only guy that thought of Rose as more than a friend. Garrett had shown interest, _a lot_ of interest, in her as well. There had been an underlying competitive tension between the two of us over Rose for the majority of high school, whether it was to see who could ask her to a dance or to simply be the one to drive her to and from school. Of course when Edward, Mike, and Tyler, who were a year younger than us, started to notice girls, the first one they gravitated to was Rose.

I couldn't blame them for being drawn to her. She had everything going for her in both the beauty and brains department. It was hard to sit back and watch the fawning over her when all I wanted to do was the same.

Now, in less than fifteen minutes, I would find out what my relationship with Rose would be…and I was totally scared.

Mom fluttered around me with last-second primping to my outfit and hair in front of the back door that led to the garage. Feeling the knot in my gut expanding, I kept still and let her have her way.

"You look so handsome…Rose will not know what to think," she encouraged.

"Mom, it's not a certainty. You know it isn't," I responded, wanting to throw up what little I had eaten for breakfast.

She came to a full stop in front of me with her hands clasped in front of her. "I can't help but feel that this is it."

Looking down at her sad expression I reached over and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and returned it with all that she had in her.

"Mom, what did I tell you? I'm always going to need you in my life," I reminded her, inhaling her floral scent that smelled exclusively of Mom.

"I know, I'm sorry to be such a fool over this, but I know how you feel about Rose," she said pulling away and glancing up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little shocked.

"I've seen the way you look at her and speak about her. It's obvious that you care for her as more than just a friend. I wasn't focusing on Rose because of how close in age you two were but because of your feelings for her."

I just looked down at her stunned, thinking that I had hidden my crush on Rose pretty well, but I should have known better. Mom would see whatever I was trying not to say or show the world.

"Be brave, Emmett. If this is it, take it and make her know how much she means to you, and never let her doubt it."

"But, Mom, she may imprint with another-"

"No, buts. A mother knows things about her children, and I know this. Now go," she said, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss my cheek.

Nervously, I reached for the present and walked out the back door with only the words of my mom and trickles of adrenaline pushing me forward as my head was in a complete fog.

I walked down the street rather than drive, as it wasn't far away. The Hale house was the next one over from ours, and it would only take me about five minutes of travel.

I looked down at the flowering bush, wrapped in red foil with a big orange ribbon, in my hands. I had bred a special rose just for Rose. I felt a sense of accomplishment swim up from the pit of my fear, knowing that I had truly worked hard on making the best for the only girl that I could ever love.

I had created a rose that looked like a burning flame of reds, oranges, and corals that gave off a fragrance of pure warmth. It took me awhile to get it just right, but I had succeeded, and the first bush was my gift to Rose.

As I turned the corner, I could hear happy voices coming from the backyard of the Hale house in the area of their greenhouse. I had started to go towards them but thought it would be more appropriate to knock on the front door.

Upon reaching the front porch, I put down the flowerpot to wipe my hands on my pants, trying to get rid of the excess sweat that had built up during my walk. When I felt I was ready to join the party, I rang the doorbell.

Moments later, Mrs. Hale answered with a bright smile on her face. "Emmett, we were worried if you were coming or not. It's almost time for the cake."

"Sorry, Mrs. Hale," was my only response as she stepped back to let me inside the house.

"We're all out back. Follow me," she said.

The clicking of my shoes against the hardwood floor sounded like the ticking of a second hand on a clock, keeping the time of the countdown until I saw Rose. It sounded a little mockingly as my steps moved closer to the greenhouse, letting me know that it might be all for nothing.

Mrs. Hale passed through the glass pane doors and down a few steps leading to the center of the room where about forty people were currently enjoying themselves.

Garrett was the first face that I recognized out of the mix of bodies that seemed to be a big splatter of pastel color against green leaves, white wood panels, and glass.

"Emmett! Where've you been?" he asked, slapping a friendly hand on my back.

"Stuff at home," was my reply, as the ticking sound became louder in my ears, blocking the rest of the noise around me. "Have you seen Rose? I wanted to give her my gift," I continued, hearing my voice in an echo through my head.

"Yeah, she was talking to Alice Cullen just a second ago," he said, pointing towards a group of laughing girls that stood in a small circle on the other side of the room.

"Thanks," I said moving past him, not waiting to finish with polite talk, wanting nothing more than to get this over with and see if this was it, the next step in my adult life.

The walk felt like it took an eternity to make, but once I reached the group of girls, I noticed that Rose was the one directly in front of me with her back to me.

"Uh, Rose, uh…h-happy birthday," I managed to say, feeling the sweat run freely down my back.

I didn't know the complete details of what happened next except that Rose turned to me with a big smile and then stopped, staring at me with the strangest expression. It wasn't fear or anger or anything I knew; it was just strange, and I understood why as an urgent tugging sensation built up in the area of my stomach, pulling me towards Rose, telling me to go to her, _be_ with her, or I would know pain.

I heard a crash as if from a great distance and felt my hands become lighter. The ticking noise stopped and was replaced with a rush of wind and a melodious hum that wove around me and then over to Rose. We stared at each other in wonderment, moving ever so slowly towards each other, until our hands touched and the hum let out a lusty approval at the connection.

"Emmett?" Rose asked uncertain.

Then the sounds of the room returned in full blast as I felt hands grab hold of my arms and saw the same happen to Rose. I grasped her hand tighter and she mine, too scared to break this connection.

A masculine voice spoke in my ear, "Emmett, we're taking you two upstairs. You've imprinted with Rose…do you understand me?"

I turned my head to see who it was. Carlisle Cullen looked at me with concern, waiting for an answer. I nodded my head. I glanced back in the other direction and saw Rose with her mother, most likely having the same conversation. Her blue eyes were on mine the entire time, shocked by what happened.

I recovered first and pulled her against my side, tucking her under my arm, feeling the first seconds of elation as realization flooded my brain.

We made our way up to the second floor with the help of a few caring hands behind us, but I couldn't tell you who they were, my senses only on the beautiful girl next to me. My main thought was on protecting her, as she was to be my priority from now on. The humming that surrounded us urged us forward and together, wanting our bodies to fuse.

Rose led me to her bedroom and closed us in, never letting go of me. Looking at our clasped hands, I saw that I was trembling.

"Emmett?" she whispered hesitantly, a drop of fear entering her countenance.

I let go of her hand and placed mine on either side of her beautiful face. "Don't be afraid, Rose. I'll never hurt you," I vowed.

She smiled up at me a little shakily, "I know you won't."

Feeling that I couldn't wait any longer, as the humming pushed and my own desires urged me to continue, I leaned down and placed my mouth against hers, giving her a gentle kiss, hoping to reinforce my pledge to her with action.

Rose responded and let me explore more of her plush lips, tasting a hint of a punch she must had been drinking before I arrived. It was sweet to taste, adding more to the thrill of being able to touch her as I had always wanted to.

Nervously, we broke apart, knowing that we needed to finish the ritual. Rose let go of me and I felt a split second of pain at the lack of touch. She reached behind her, starting to awkwardly unzip her dress.

"Let me help you," I whispered, turning her around to tug the metal closure down past her waist, parting the soft material that had been molded to her body.

Seeing her skin revealed beneath, I couldn't help myself and reached my hand inside to caress the soft looking skin at the base of her back. Her body arched away from my hand with a startled gasp at the contact, but I held still, letting my fingers remain to let her get used to the feeling. Slowly she settled back against my touch, accepting it.

I moved my fingers ever so slightly upward, exploring her softness along the way to the top of her right shoulder where I slid my hand under the flimsy strap of her dress. I raised my left hand to her opposite shoulder to push down the other strap and watched in a fascinated daze as the peach fabric fell to floor uncovering more of Rose's sun-cherished skin.

I kept my hands on her bare shoulders, trying to keep a grip on my excitement as she was now only covered in small, white lace panties and the long mane of her golden hair. She stepped out of her shoes and back against me. With a gentle press of my hand, I requested her to turn to face me so that I could see more of her body. She did as I asked, but raised her arms to cover her breasts.

I glanced down into her lovely features and saw the hesitation that she never expressed in front of me. I didn't like to see her feel that way and reached to take her hands in mine, pulling them away from her body and placing them on my chest. I kept my eyes on her beautiful blue ones as much as I could, trying to tell her that she could trust me, but I had to look, I _had_ to see her.

_Oh my goddess…_

She was everything that I had fantasized about and more. My eyes roamed the length of her, taking in her perfect curves that defined her as woman. Her skin looked just as soft all over, and I felt the primal tug in me that bordered on the painful that needed to feel her against my own skin.

"Emmett," she called to me, breaking me of my stupor, and locked eyes with hers.

Knowing that I was wasting time and making Rose feel more uncomfortable by the minute, I lifted her in my arms and walked her over to the bed, letting her get in between the covers. She turned and looked at me expectantly as soon as she was settled. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still dressed. I had been so enthralled with Rose and concerned for her comfort that I forgot my own state of dress.

I made quick work of my clothes and threw them haphazardly onto the floor until I was standing only in my boxers. I looked back at Rose, who was watching me…or a part of me. Her eyes were located on my boxers and had a look of extreme worry as she held the covers to her chin. I glanced down and saw that without the cover of my trousers, my little Emmett was standing at full attention.

I jerked my head back up at Rose and started to apologize for possibly scaring her.

"No…no, it's not that," she said, meeting my gaze and shaking her head. "I've never done this, and I don't know if you'll fit. I-I…sorry, I'm just nervous," she said.

I slid into the bed and lied on my side close to her, placing my hand on her shoulder, giving her the chance to prepare for more touching.

"I'll try to be as careful as possible. I promise," I told her, running my fingers down her arm, hearing the vibrating pleasure of the bond, wanting me to continue touching my mate.

"Thank you," she said, finally relaxing, and snuggled next me. Her eyes lost the fear that I saw glimpses of seconds ago.

Her soft, warm skin touching mine heightened every nerve ending in my body and increased my need to be buried within her, wanting nothing more than to feel her arms and legs wrapped around me.

I rolled Rose onto her back and braced my upper body above her, placing my thigh between her legs, watching for a sign of her own readiness, hoping for her acceptance of me as her mate. She tentatively placed her hands on my shoulders, sending tingles up and down me, but I kept myself as still as possible, letting her take her time to explore my body on her own. Her small hands moved in circular patterns upon my skin, nails scraping and eliciting goose bumps all over, making me harder. I couldn't hold still and flexed my hips, rubbing myself against Rose's hip and releasing a moan at how good it felt.

Her touch on my back stopped and quickly moved up my neck to the sides of my face, lifting my eyes to hers. She looked at me, as if it she was looking deep inside of me. If it were anyone else, I would have been terribly uncomfortable, but for her I would give anything, even my soul if she asked for it. She meant that much to me.

Her eyes softened in tenderness as her lips widened in a smile that I had never seen her give before, sending my heart into overdrive. She was a goddess in the flesh, and she had shown me her favor. My fears left, and my desire for her settled first in the center of my stomach, spreading through me, leaving only her name imprinted on every inch of my body.

"Emmett," she whispered my name, her smile lighting up every part of her face.

"Yes?" I answered, hope filling me.

"I'm glad it's you."

-O-O-O-O-O-

If you liked this piece, you can thank **HMonster** for stalking me, I mean being persistent about writing something for 30 Days of Em. I don't think she likes the word "no." Thank you to the wonderful ladies, **AccioBourbon** & **TheHeartofLife** as well as **HMonster** for letting me participate. You should definitely check out all the goodies posted for this tribute to Emmett. A lot of wonderful authors were involved and did an outstanding job. They would love to hear from you!

http: /www . fanfiction . net/u/2582208/30_Days_of_Emmett (erase the spaces)


End file.
